Undying love
by Fanfictionguy101
Summary: Jade finally confesses her love for Crane. Rated M. lemon lemon lemon. Extremely explicit.


The sun was beginning to set in Harran, casting an eeire glow over the zombie infested city. Only the dead were roaming the streets, all of the living moved to safe zones for the night, except for one.

"Crane, please hurry, it isn't safe at night, you know that."

"Yes Jade, I know but someone has to get these antizin drops before Rais's men do." Crane spoke through the walkie.

"OK ok, I know you are right, but I still worry."

"The only thing you need to worry about is keeping Rahim out of... Shit hold on."

Crane caught a glimpse of someone or something moving ahead. Whatever that thing is, I'd better not mess with it, He thought to himself, not realizing that there was something on the rooftop above him.

Crane dove out of the way, being his first instinct after hearing an ear piercing screech from whatever it was on the roof. He quickly stood up and pulled his katana out of its sheath, the familiar, shink, as it slid out of its confines.

"Alright, come here you little fucker!" he yelled at the screamer. But before Crane could kill it he heard a gun shot behind him and saw the zombie fall to the ground.

" What the fu.." Crane began to say but was then knocked unconscious.

"ugh, my head" he said, not bothering to open his eyes because he already knew where he was.

"Welcome back Crane, do I need to babysit you every time you go out?"

"No Brecken, I can handle myself." Crane said to the familiar voice.

"Tell that to the bandits that I just saved your ass from, you can thank Jade, she is the one who told me you were in trouble." Brecken told him.

"Yeah, trust me I will, tell her to come in here, will ya?

" Yeah, I gotcha mate." Brecken said as he went to fetch Jade.

Crane sat there waiting for a few minutes before he heard footsteps outside the door. He heard a knock and saw Jades head poke through the slightly ajar door.

"Crane? You awake?" Jade quietly said.

"Yeah Jade, come in. So Brecken tells me that you're the one who told him I was in trouble?" he said to her as she entered his room.

"Yeah, I didn't want a zombie Crane walking these streets, if that happened we'd all get bitten." she chuckled as she sat down at the foot of Cranes bed.

"I was really worried about you Crane, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." she whispered to him.

Crane sat up in his bed and scooted closer to her, "Jade, I... I."

"Shhhhh Crane, don't ruin this." She said with a finger to his lips.

"For awhile now Crane, I've been thinking about us, I haven't felt this way about anyone since Amir. And, I think that I want us to be more than just friends."

"Jade, I had no idea that you felt like that, I thought you hated me, I thought you blamed me for Amir's death."

"I did for awhile, until I realized that you were really here to help the tower, to help everyone."

"Jade, look, I think that we should see where this takes us, because I could really use something to distract me from all of... That.", He said motioning to the window, where you could see the chaos and destruction all around them.

Crane looked into her beautiful eyes, covered with too much eye shadow, a look he had begun to love, she opened her mouth to say something but it was Cranes turn to shush her.

"Don't ruin it." he whispered.

Jade stood up in front of Crane so her whole body was facing him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, into a kiss. Crane stood up and with Jade and tangled his fingers inside of her black hair, pulled back in a braided mess. They embraced in a hot mess, their tounges battling for supremacy in each others mouths, Jade grinded her hips against Cranes groin, her flexible yoga pants not offering much of a barrier. She moaned into Cranes mouth, making his body tingle in anticipation. Crane moved his hands down her back, grasping her firm ass in both hands making her shudder with pleasure, Jade broke the embrace.

"I'm ready Crane.", she whispered to him.

That's all he needed to hear. He began working off her clothes, first with the black jacket she always wore, one off it revealed her chest clad in nothing but a black sports bra. He raised one of his eyebrows.

"What? I get too hot if I wear an under shirt.", she said, " I don't see you complaining."

Crane pulled her into another passionate kiss, this time working her bra off until she was in front of him with her bare chest. Her breasts weren't very large put they were shaped perfectly and felt like they belonged in his hands. He grasped them, kneading them with his calloused hands, she moaned in pleasure. Crane buried his head in them and put one of her nipples in his mouth, biting it and suckling on it ever so slightly, this made Jade antsy for what came next. Jade pulled his face back to hers and they embraced once more, this time Jade was fierce, she began to bite his lips and kiss his face she was just ready to feel Crandall inside of her. Crane moved his hands down her bare back until he got to her pants, he gripped the and pulled them down as she stepped out of her shoes, then her pants as well. Crane stepped back to admire her sexy toned body clad in nothing but ankle high socks and a black laced thong. He picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his middle and kissed him. He worked his way over to the bed and laid her down.

She sat up on her elbows looking at Crane as her removed her underwear, revealing her sweet center. Cranes mouth watered at the sight of it, he figured that he had no time to lose so he stuck his face in between her spread legs and began to eat her out. He stared at the clit, suckling and licking, and then worked his way down to the core. He began thrusting his tongue in and out making her buck against his mouth and moan for more. He brought his hand up to massage her clit while him mouth worked at her cunt. Jade was practically screaming for more, she wrapped her legs around his head pulling him even closer. Her breaths began to come faster, she moaned his name over and over again until she felt her release building, she then grabbed a pillow and screamed into it as she orgasmed in Cranes mouth. She looked at him and said

"Now, it's my turn."

Crane didn't object, he let he take off his pants and boxers, revealing his rock hard six inch cock. Jade wasted no time, she crawled down onto the floor sitting on her knees and began to stroke Cranes cock. He groaned Jades name as she brought the tip into her mouth. She was skilled at this, Crane could tell as she began swirling her tongue around the tip before taking in his whole length. She gagged as she felt his dick touch the back of her throat, but she didn't let that stop her. Jade began to move her head back and forth taking all of cranes cock into her mouth every time. Crane began to get weak at the knees as he came close to release. He grabbed the back of her head aiding the rhythm of her head. Crane started to moan Her name as he was about to bust. Jade saw this and picked up her speed she brought all but the tip out of her mouth as he came, she let the warm, sticky liquid sit inside her mouth before swallowing it. Crane crashed down onto the bed feeling tired after his release. Jade looked at him.

"Oh no, we have just started Crane." She said as she climbed up onto the bed. Crane looked up at her, wondering how he got so lucky. Jade spread her legs and straddled his thighs. She bent down and kissed him passionatly, staring into his eyes not needing to say anything. She continued to kiss him as she rubbed his cock which was right under her dripping pussy. Crane felt the juices dripping onto his penis, he moved his hands to jades ass and began to slap it, making her groan into his mouth. He slipped two fingers into her tight core, surprised at how tight she was. "Are you a virgin?", he asked.

"I spent my whole life training for the games, I had no time for love." she seductivly whispered to him.

This made Crane shudder at the thought of being inside of her. As Crane worked his fingers inside of her she began stroking his dick.

"Please Crane, don't make me wait any longer.", she said.

Crane took his fingers out of her and began to position his self, who was he to deny her what she wanted. Jade took his cock and and slammed her weight down onto it. Both backs arched in pleasure, Jade began to bounce up and down on Cranes length, moaning in ecstasy.

Crane began thrusting in rhythm with Jade, making her tits bounce up and down.

Crane felt like she was in control long enough, he took pushed her off of him and stood up. Jade had a confused look on her face as Crane slid her legs and ass off of the bed. Crane positioned himself between her legs and began to thrust into her sweet sweet center. Jade began bucking her hips against his to take him in as far as she could. Crane grabbed her by the waist and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in as far as she could, she didn't want to let him out. Crane thrust in and out while Jade screamed his name, she felt her insides begin to tighten up as she was close to her orgasm. Crane kissed her and felt his release building. Jade roared in pure ecstasy as her pussy tightened around Cranes cock. Crane couldn't hold it in any longer, he moaned her name and came inside of her. Jade didn't think the pleasure could get any better until she felt Cranes cum coursing it's way through her. Crane slid her off of him and put her down on the bed, then fell down next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head down on his chest, falling asleep instantly.

 _The next day_

Rahim was walking towards Cranes room to ask him a question about the explosives they found, He knocked on the door.

"Crane?" he said as he opened the door to Cranes room, "Hey Crane... Awww fuck, dude that's my sister!" he yelled when he saw them asleep on the bed.

Jade awoke instantly, "Rahim! Get the fuck out!" she yelled.

Crane just sat there and laughed..

"So Jade, you ready for round two?".

 **The end.**


End file.
